Surprise!
by WannaMakeUrSacrificeWorthwhile
Summary: Rory is broken over Jess, but a new face may send her into her own world... please rr. Later on TRORY! yay.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the WB or whomever does, not me...  
  
~*~  
  
Rory looked out the window and was deep in thought. "Hey kid, what's on your mind?" Lorelai asked her daughter as she glanced at her quickly, then back at the road.  
  
"Oh nothing." Rory said absentmindedly, without looking at her mother. She hugged her pillow tighter. "No, I've heard that excuse already. You have been quiet ever since we got back from Europe, no, even before that. Rory, are you still thinking about Jess?"  
  
Rory smiled. Her mother always had a way of reading her mind. Lorelai stole another glance at her daughter and from what she saw she knew she had guessed right.  
  
"Honey, its okay to be sad. Cry, sulk, do something, I hate when you put up a face!" "I'm not putting up a face." Rory insisted. "Yes you are, you did it when you and Dean broke up, and you're doing it again, if anyone knows if you put up a face it would be me. I brought you into this world after all."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, she heard this story thousands of times, and didn't care to hear it at the moment. She looked out the window again and realized they were back in Stars Hollow.  
  
"We're back!" Rory exclaimed, "Do you think anyone missed us?"  
  
"Only since the second we left." Lorelai said with complete confidence. "So are we going to go home first?" she asked her daughter.  
  
Rory gave her mother a what-are-you-kidding look and Lorelai knew to park her car right outside Luke's.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ahh, home sweet home!" Lorelai exclaimed extremely loud as her and Rory walked into Luke's. "And the infamous Gilmore Girls have returned." Luke said in his regular tone of voice.  
  
"Nice to see you again too Luke." "Coffee?" "What else?" The two girls took a seat at their regular table and looked around. Everything was just as they left it.  
  
Rory wouldn't look over at the door that led up to Jess' room, she would force herself not to look at it. But she was struggling. Her mom saw this and asked, "You wanna trade chairs with me?" Rory nodded and the two switched.  
  
Luke was back in a moment with two steaming cups of coffee. "So how was Europe?" he asked conversationally, very unlike Luke.  
  
"It was GREAT," Lorelai said reminiscing. "But we had to sleep in some very unusual places." Rory added. Luke raised one of his eyebrows. "Where exactly?"  
  
"Right next to this slimy, dirty, disgusting homeless guy who kept looking at me and winking!" Lorelai said excitedly. Luke looked at Rory for confirmation and Rory nodded. "It's true, although I'm not sure about the slimy part." "He was too slimy." "What made him slimy?" "His hair was all greasy." "So then wouldn't greasy be the better word to use?" "Ahh yes, but if you use the word greasy it doesn't give the REAL greasiness effect of it." "That is true."  
  
Lorelai looked up after her discussion with her daughter to find that Luke had already left their table and was serving another customer.  
  
Rory noticed too. The customer he was serving looked amazingly familiar, but she just couldn't place the man. He was definitely not from Stars Hollow, yet she knew him, somehow.  
  
All of a sudden her thoughts were broken by a knock on the window. It was Lane. Rory shot up and ran out of the diner to greet her friend.  
  
"LANE!" Rory yelled when she reached her friend and they hugged each other. Then Rory saw that Mrs. Kim was also with Lane. Rory straightened up and said, "Hello Mrs. Kim."  
  
"Hello Rory, your trip went well I hope." "Yes ma'am." "Good. Lane are you coming?"  
  
"Mama, can I please go with Rory?" Mrs. Kim looked at the two girls suspiciously but finally said, "As long as you are back in home in an hour." She then did a complete turn and headed back to their house.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Rory! I have so much to tell you, and to ask, how was Europe? Any cute guys? Where did y'all go?" Rory laughed. Lane was so excited to tell her something, but didn't want to sound rude and not ask how her trip was.  
  
"Our trip was fine. What happened here?" Lane jumped up and down a bit and finally said, "Dave and I are going out. And my mother approved!" "Wow, that's great Lane, how did you get your mother to approve?" "I let her think it was her idea that I shouldn't be 'on the market' and how there weren't any really nice boys around, except maybe that Dave guy. Oh Rory, this was the best thing that has ever happened!!!" Lane practically screamed.  
  
~*~  
  
Lorelai looked out the window, watching the two teenage girls catching up. She smiled. She was glad that Rory had her friend back, then maybe she could talk about Jess.  
  
Lorelai knew Rory all to well and knew that she would eventually tell Lane, and then herself not to long after.  
  
Luke put his coffeepot down and sat where Rory was sitting. He had a serious expression on his face, more serious than she had seen in a long time.  
  
"What is it?" Lorelai asked. Luke reached in his pocket and handed her a worn out envelope. Lorelai took it and opened it. It was from Jess. Before reading she looked up at Luke. He nodded and she skimmed it.  
  
~*~  
  
He wasn't supposed to be here. But he had to come. He had been coming for the past week, everyday. But he heard yesterday from eavesdropping that Lorelai and Rory would be back today. So he made an effort of coming in extra early today to make sure he wouldn't miss her.  
  
Sitting at a table in the corner, he could see everyone sitting, entering, or exiting the little diner. He knew that Luke was suspicious. So were a lot of other Star Hollowians. They didn't like outsiders in their little town, but they left him alone.  
  
Then he saw them pulling up, parking, and then entering. All of a sudden he didn't want to see her any more. She was going to get up and leave quietly, but the table that they sat at was right by the door; therefore if anyone left, they would know about it.  
  
He tried to hide his face, but it didn't work very well. And then he thought to himself, why do I need to hide myself, it's been forever since she has seen me anyway. She probably doesn't even recognize me.  
  
So he had no choice just to sit there until he was sure that Rory and her mother were gone.  
  
~*~  
  
Lorelai finished the letter. "Oh dear," was all she could manage to say. "I didn't want to tell Rory, just in case you know." "Yeah, I understand." "You can tell her if you want, but I cant. I feel that I have already hurt her enough." "What do you mean Luke? You never hurt Rory."  
  
"Yes I have. Every time she looks at me, it reminds her of Jess. I see it. So this is your call. You can tell her about what it says in the letter, or just keep it from her. It doesn't matter."  
  
Lorelai sighed as she brought her coffee cup to her lips and took a big drink.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: hey yall, this is the first chapter, hope you liked it. Nothing to say really, but review! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter Two

"Mom, I'll meet you up at home in about an hour. Lane and I have some catching up to do." "Okay, whenever." Lorelai said absentmindedly. Rory was curious about her mother's attitude, but dropped it.  
  
She stole one more glance at the familiar stranger, but she saw that he was facing the other direction, so she couldn't see his face.  
  
She shrugged it off and walked out of the diner towards where Lane was sitting in the gazebo.  
  
~*~  
  
He could feel it. Her eyes were on him, just searching her brain for some clue. But he didn't want to give himself away yet. In due time, it would all come out.  
  
And she would be amazed at how much he had changed. He wasn't the jerk he was way back when, but then again, he was much the same. He was still pulling off top marks and for that he got into Yale.  
  
Hearing his grandfather talking to Rory's grandfather on the phone, he heard that she too was going to Yale. That's what sent him on this track. He had to tell her.  
  
Well, that was his plan at first. It didn't work so well though. So as he was sitting there he concocted a new plan. This plan was much better than just surprising her at Stars Hollow. No, this plan was much better; he could pretend he didn't even know she was coming to Yale, they would 'accidentally' bump into each other during orientation, and they would hit it off.  
  
Yes, that plan was much better. Plus, he only had to wait two more days till orientation.  
  
~*~  
  
Jess was lying on the beach. This is what he did now. It was okay for the first week or so, but now, it was different. He didn't know why he wrote the letter. It was stupid. He was stupid. How could he have let Rory go? She was the best thing that had happened to him and he threw it all away.  
  
But he knew why he did it. He knew that she would never stay with him and it would only be a matter of time before she would dump him to be with someone else. He wasn't going to just stand being pushed around until she was done with him.  
  
He figured that if he dumped her first, and left, both of them would be better off. Problem is he misses her. A lot.  
  
"Hey Jess, c'mon and give me a hand." Jess heard his dad shout. Jess opened one eye lazily and glanced over at what his dad was doing.  
  
He was trying to set up a BBQ pit. Jess realized that his dad was only trying to bond with his son, but it was getting rather annoying.  
  
"How bout we just go for a burger?" Jess suggested. His father rolled his eyes and said, "These are the only times I know you are my son. Laziness. Truthfully, I don't know how you stayed with Luke as long as you did. Amazing."  
  
"Yeah," Jess whispered under his breath, "Utterly amazing."  
  
~*~  
  
Lorelai returned home with the car alone. Sometimes she liked being alone, although she never told anyone that. Fumbling with the keys and suitcases, she finally got the door unlocked.  
  
She opened it and gasped.  
  
What she expected to find was a house that was a little messy, a little dirty, but nothing like what she saw.  
  
From the looks of it, a water pipe had busted in the ceiling, and water was everywhere in their house. So as Lorelai was watching the water fall from the ceiling onto her once beautiful couch, tears started to well up in her eyes.  
  
"So is this a sign?" She asked up towards the sunny sky. "Is this supposed to be a warning to me that this year is going to be bad?"  
  
Wiping a tear from her eye she took out her cell phone and dialed the only number she could remember; Sookie's.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hello?" Sookie answered the phone. All she could hear were sobs, and what she thought to be running water. "Hello?" she repeated.  
  
"Hi there." A weak voice said on the other end. "Lorelai? What's wrong?" Sookie asked.  
  
"Oh, umm, well, something happened at our house, and, well, can I come over there?" "Of course sweetie, but are you sure you can drive?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"I'll be there in three minutes, don't go anywhere. Where is Rory?" "Umm, in the main square or the Kim's house, I'm not sure." Lorelai replied as she sat on the bottom step of the house.  
  
"Okay, I'll pick her up on my way. Don't worry honey, everything will be fine."  
  
Sookie hung up the phone and yelled at Jackson that she would be back in a bit. She ran to get her car keys, and went out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
"... and Dave is soo great, and we have been practically inseparable since we got together, except at my house of course. Wouldn't want my mother getting too suspicious." "Yes, that would be bad."  
  
All of a sudden the two girls heard a loud screech of the brakes of a car. They both looked up to see Sookie frantically waving at Rory. "Umm, I guess I have to go. We will talk later okay?" Rory asked. "Of course of course, go!" Lane shouted while looking at Sookie as if she were mad.  
  
Of course, everyone else was giving her the same expression, but she didn't care. "Rory! Have you been home yet?" "No, why?"  
  
"I don't know exactly. Your mother called in tears, and you know that has got to be bad." Once hearing that Rory practically jumped in the car.  
  
They were off to the Gilmore's house. When they got there, they found Lorelai sitting on the steps, playing with her hair, and periodically a tear running down from her eyes.  
  
"Mom, what happened? What's wrong?" Rory asked concerned. She ran towards her mother, but then stopped when she saw the inside of the house (since Lorelai had kept the door open).  
  
Rory collapsed on her knees, just staring. Sookie knew this was the time to intervene.  
  
"C'mon you two. You are both going to my house and you are staying the night there until we can figure out what to do, about, this mess."  
  
Sookie led both of them (one at a time of course) to her car, and after getting all of their luggage out of the car, they set off for Sookie's house.  
  
~*~  
  
"Emily, what are you doing?" Richard called out to his wife. "I'm trying to call Lorelai at home, but there is no answer."  
  
"Did you try her cell phone?" Richard asked, not even taking his eyes off his paper.  
  
"No, what's the number again, I always forget it." "It's written in the phone list."  
  
Emily placed her finger on the long list of names and numbers and ran her finger down till she found 'Lorelai's cell phone'.  
  
Dialing the number she knew that Lorelai would be upset at this call. To Emily's surprise there was no answer. "Richard, she didn't answer her cell phone either."  
  
"Maybe she is sleeping, after all, this is their first day back." "Yes, but they promised to call once they got back in."  
  
"Emily, I'm sure they are fine. Are you done with the phone? I would like to call Mr. DuGrey and talk to him about some upcoming Yale events."  
  
"What are you talking about Richard?" "I didn't tell you? His son is also going to Yale; he will be in the same class as Rory. Oh what's his name, I forget. He was here for Rory's party that one time."  
  
"Oh yes, that one time, I certainly remember that one time." Richard rolled his eyes and decided the conversation was over as he pulled up the receiver and started dialing a number.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Hey guys, how are you liking it so far. I know nothing has really happened yet, but I promise, I got it all planned out, and it should be good. By now if you haven't guessed the mystery stranger, well, sorry to say, but you're a little slow, because there are more than enough clues. Umm, yeah, hope to write some more soon, but no promises. Actually, I shouldn't be writing because I have a big paper due for school next week. Oops, oh well. Please review! 


	3. Chapter Three

Sookie got the two girls back to her house and they all sat down in the living room. "What are we going to do?" Rory asked.  
  
"Well, even if we get the pipe fixed we will have to replace all the furniture and such. Is it worth it?" Lorelai asked. Rory and Sookie looked at each other. "Are you okay Lorelai, I mean, that's been your house ever since Rory was born. You love that house."  
  
Lorelai didn't say anything. "I know, I'll go make something for you two to eat for dinner, then we can do the sleeping arrangement so you both can have a good nights rest." Sookie said as she walked towards the kitchen.  
  
Rory looked at her mom concerned. "Mom, what else it is?" "What do you mean sweetie?" "'What else is wrong? I mean, it's not just the house isn't it? Tell me."  
  
Lorelai sighed heavily and took out the envelope. She handed it to Rory and looked away.  
  
Rory took the envelope, opened it, and took out the letter.  
  
It read:  
  
Luke, I hope everyone is all right at Stars Hollow. I am having a good time here with my father. And I've met someone. Her name is Samantha. And, well, we eloped. So now I am here with my new wife. We will be going on our honeymoon as soon as we get enough money. Tell Rory that I am sorry for leaving, but I just didn't love her anymore, and I couldn't go on living a lie. I'm sorry.  
  
Jess  
  
Rory looked up at her mother with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I'm so sorry honey. Luke showed it to me when you were out with Lane, and I didn't know what to do." "No mom, its okay, I'm glad you told me."  
  
Lorelai nodded and held out her arms to Rory. Rory half-smiled and crawled into her mother's lap. She placed her head onto Lorelai's shoulder and Lorelai placed her hand on Rory's head in a motherly manner.  
  
~*~  
  
Rory and Lorelai ended up having to share a bed in the guestroom at Sookie's house. It was actually quite nice compared to some of the places they slept when they were in Europe.  
  
Lorelai woke up and looked at the clock. Seven. It was a first for Lorelai to get up as early as seven on a weekend, but she felt that she owed Rory a full day of whatever she wanted.  
  
First thing Lorelai did was take a shower and get dressed. By that time Sookie was up, making breakfast for everyone in the house.  
  
"Rory, wake up." Lorelai whispered into her daughter's ear. "Huh, what time is it? Eight? What are you doing up so early?" "I've decided because of the, umm, unfortunate circumstances that have happened so far, we should just do whatever we want today, and worry about everything tomorrow. Or later." Lorelai added.  
  
Rory looked at her mother. "You know we can't put off some stuff. And besides, I have my Yale orientation tomorrow, and if we put off all the other things, well, it wouldn't be wise." "You're a party pooper." "One of the best I've heard."  
  
Lorelai climbed into the bed and lay beside her daughter. "So what do you propose we do today then?" "Well, we need to find a place to stay, because we cant stay here, you know that." "Yeah, I was thinking on that, I have an idea, but go on, I'll tell you after."  
  
"Okay, so then I say we need to go shopping for some college clothes, and school supplies." "I agree with the clothes, not to thrilled about the supplies though. How about we go get some shoes instead of supplies?" Rory looked at her mother. "Fine, we'll get supplies." "Good, and if you're a good girl while I do my shopping, we just might go to the shoe store AFTER all the other shopping is done." "Yay!"  
  
"But, we definitely need to call the plumber, and whoever else to get our house in order." "Are you done?" "Yes, what did you want to tell me?" Lorelai all of a sudden got a huge smile on her face and sat up excitedly.  
  
"Okay, well I was thinking," "Which is never a good thing." "Shh!" "Sorry, continue." "Okay, well here's a question. Once we call a plumber and all, how long do you think it will take until we can get back into our house?"  
  
"Probably somewhere between a few weeks to a few months." "Exactly. And we need to find a place. Not to bunk with people all the time, but somewhere to stay. And then of course you are going off to college and I will be all by myself." "Mom, don't-" "Don't interrupt me. So, how long is it from Yale to here?" "About 30 minutes to an hour?" "Good. So here is my proposition." "Finally."  
  
"I say that we find an apartment by Yale. I can live there and commute here, and you can live with me and go to Yale. That way we aren't apart, and well, we're not apart."  
  
"Mom, I don't know. After all, they have probably already given me a dorm." "Yes, I was thinking of that. But it would only be for the first weeks or so anyway. I'm sure no one would mind. Here, why don't you go take your shower and think on it. Tell me what you think once you get out of the shower.  
  
~*~  
  
Jess was getting very annoyed by his father. The entire father son bonding stuff wasn't working too well, and it was rather dumb all together.  
  
Jess was up all night thinking about Rory. That happened a lot now. Sometimes he would go days without sleep because he was either thinking about calling Rory, or was afraid he might dream about her.  
  
It was all too much. He had decided last night that he had to go back. He had to see her. Of course he couldn't go back to Stars Hollow, but he knew she was going to Yale, and he could see her there.  
  
He had everything worked out. He would have to tell his father that he want to go back to live with Luke and graduate. That would be his first lie. Then he would convince his dad that he could manage the trip back, and also he had to convince his dad not to write to Luke.  
  
Then instead of going to Stars Hollow he would go and find an apartment by Yale. Then he would apply for a position as a janitor or something there, and finally he would see Rory there.  
  
His plan needed to be put into action at once for it to work, so Jess headed to find his father.  
  
~*~  
  
Tristan was always an early riser. He hated himself for it because he never really had anything to do. So he suffered all day with being bored.  
  
This morning however, was different. Everyone was already up; Tristan didn't understand. "What's going on?" he asked his mother. "Oh, you're up." "Yeah, so what's going on?"  
  
Tristan's mother looked as if she were struggling with herself. 'Should I tell him or lie?' was the question racing through her mind at the moment.  
  
Finally she let out an exasperated sigh and said, "It was supposed to be a surprise, but your grandfather and father were so proud of you for getting into Yale they decided to throw a party in your behalf."  
  
Tristan didn't even say anything as he left his mother, walked back into his room, and slammed the door.  
  
He was sick of all these 'we're-so-proud-of-you' presents and such. They started ever since he got out of military school a few years ago. Chilton didn't reaccept people, so therefore he had to apply for other top private schools. He was accepted into his second choice, Durram.  
  
He was able to control all of the invitations to such events because he would always find out about them ahead of time, but this one... Surely the invitations had already gone out. No doubt that the Gilmore's were invited, which ruined his whole plan. And who knows else. Probably Paris.  
  
Tristan groaned. She was the girl he tried to avoid the most ever since he got back home. The two families were very close, so any little occasion could be a disastrous meet. On these times Tristan usually sat in a secluded corner, or convinced his parents somehow to let him stay home.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hello?" "Lorelai?" "Yes, hello dad." "Where have you been. We have been trying all night to get a hold of you!"  
  
"Well when we got home we discovered our house was the second Titanic, so we had to bunk at Sookie's." "What?" Lorelai rolled her eyes. She couldn't see how her parents could be so clueless. "A pipe broke in our house and it's all underwater."  
  
"Oh I see. Well, your mother has been terribly worried about you two. Glad to see you both are all right. Anyway, there is a little party going on tonight, and the Gilmore's were invited." "That's great, have a good time!"  
  
"No, you don't understand, ALL of the Gilmore's were invited, meaning you and Rory as well. Your mother and I expect to see you both there. The address is..."  
  
Richard told his daughter the address and directions, exchanges good-byes and hung up.  
  
~*~  
  
"What was that about?" Rory asked her mother as she held up a blue collared shirt to herself. Lorelai shook her head at the shirt and said, "We are invited to some party and we are expected to be there. Its formal, one of your grandfathers friends."  
  
"Well, at least because of this, we can buy a whole new outfit." "Yes oh pessimistic one!" Lorelai and Rory both giggled as they left the department store only to venture into the one across from it.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: okay, I promise the next chapter will be about the party. Again, nothing much has happened, but it will get better! Thanks to all of my reviewers by the way, hope everyone's enjoying this! 


	4. Chapter Four

Tristan was tired of watching the party plans so he decided to go out for a bit. With a list of groceries, he promised his mom he would be back in a little while. Where he would go, he didn't know.  
  
He would just drive and let the road take him wherever. After about a thirty-minute drive he ended up in the last place he thought he would ever be. He had driven himself to Chilton.  
  
He was about to turn around and drive back home when he had the sudden urge to go in. Parking the car in one of the visitor spots, he got out and walked up to the doors.  
  
It brought back so many memories. So many people, so many stupid things he had done in his life. Walking down the hallway he felt as if he still went there. He walked passed his locker and remembered oh so many a time he had leaned against it while flirting or kissing another girl. But it was Rory he had wanted for so long.  
  
Why were did they always have projects together? There were too many to count. The government one, the Romeo and Juliet one... the list could go on and on.  
  
Finally he walked in the main hallway. Suddenly he had the urge to leave his mark... but where? The banister? No, it was donated by Robert Frost, the marble floor? Of course not, it's marble.  
  
"Ugh." Tristan just decided to give up. Pushing the large doors open he saw a little marking on the side of the door. Curious as he was, he looked at the initials.  
  
"R.G. 2003"  
  
~*~  
  
"What's wrong Rory?" Lorelai asked her daughter. "Oh, nothing." Rory snapped up. She was drifting off as her mother was talking about... well, she didn't know exactly what.  
  
"So what were you saying?" Rory asked her mom. "I said that we should derive a plan to get out of the party early. You know, sneak out somehow. Oh I know. You can pretend to be sick, and mom wouldn't want you to get the others sick so we could go home!" Lorelai said excitedly.  
  
Rory laughed. "All right. But we had better get home so we can get ready, it's almost time to go." Lorelai looked at her watch and said, "Oh my gosh, your right. Lets go!"  
  
~*~  
  
Two hours later Rory and Lorelai were ready in their evening dresses, and Tristan had gotten home with all the groceries.  
  
Tristan then changed into his suit and sat down, contemplating how to approach Rory.  
  
Within thirty minutes the party had started and soon there were loads of people in the Dugrey residence.  
  
Tristan was sitting with his head in his hands when he saw out of the corner of his eye someone sit down beside him. He decided he had better be a good host and introduce himself.  
  
"Hi, I'm..." "Tristan!"  
  
Inside, Tristan groaned. It was Paris. No doubt she had the same voice, but she looked much better than when he last saw her. Her blonde hair was cut short and she was wearing a blue teal cocktail dress, very unlike herself.  
  
"Hello Paris. How are you?" he asked politely. No answer could be said because at that moment another young man handed Paris a drink and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Jamie! This is Tristan. Tristan, this is Jamie, my boyfriend." The two boys shook hands and nodded to each other.  
  
Tristan thought 'how interesting. Paris with a boyfriend. Never thought of that one.'  
  
Then he saw her. From where he was sitting he could see the front door open and close. She looked so beautiful in a light red dress that hugged her in all the right spots. Her mother was besides her, looking just as she did last time he saw her, only a few days ago.  
  
'Okay Tristan, if your going to do this, you better get it over with now.' He told himself.  
  
Gathering his courage he started to walk over to Rory. She was facing the opposite direction so he tapped on her shoulder.  
  
"Hello Rory."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: HAHAHA, I'm evil aren't I? I know this is a really short chapter, but that was an awesome place to stop. And I did say the next chapter (being this one) would be about the party, and it is, just not the part you wanted to see huh? Haha. Okay, well, I dunno when I'll be able to update again, so I leave you with this cliffe. And besides, you have the season premiere to look forward to. OH and Chad Michael Murray's new show One Tree Hill is also premiering on the same night. Woo Hoo! 


End file.
